


little drummer boy

by comradekeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Themed, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, klance, lance is a lil sad but its all good, present for my fav fucknugget kye!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradekeith/pseuds/comradekeith
Summary: On their way to Lance's family house, Keith and Lance run into some car trouble.





	little drummer boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlanetaryPrinxex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryPrinxex/gifts).



> for [kye <3](http://katanakeith.tumblr.com/)

Keith looks up from his phone when Lance opens the car door, who's struggling to put on his blue Winter jacket

"Hey, what did Hunk say?" Keith asks, straightening up from his slouching position and scooting over so Lance can sit beside him.

"He's already at my parents house, but he's coming to get us." Lance sighs, sits down on the cold car seat and closes the door to keep some of the remaining warmth in the car. He finally manages to get his arms through the sleeves of his jackets, sighs again and puts his head on Keith's shoulder and inhales.

"I'm sorry, Lance," Keith soothes. "I know how much you are looking forward to seeing your family again. But it will only be another hour, alright?" Lance mumbles a response against Keith's jacket, picks up Keith's hand and traces it with his own fingertips.

"Yeah. I'm just disappointed. " Keith sneaks his arm around Lance's shoulders and pats him on the arm. They lean on each other in silence, watching the white forest around them and the snow heavily falling from the grey sky. The chilly air creeps slowly into the car, making the two of them press closer and closer to the other as the time passes.

"Fuck, it's cold," Lance says and his breath fogs the air. 

"Thank you, Sherlock," Keith responds and rolls his eyes. "C'mon, cuddle me." 

Lance takes up on Keith's invitation immediatly, practically throwing himself on Keith's lap and rests his head against his collarbone. The tip of his nose tickles Keith's neck, while the ends of Keith's hair brushes against Lance's cheeks.

"Music?" asks Lance, tilting his head back to watch Keith's face. Keith nods and hums in agreement. He watches his boyfriend fish up the phone from a pocket in the thick jacket and shuffles through the music he has on his playlists. Tiny droplets of melted snowflakes sifts though Lance's hair, making him shiver when the dampness reaches his scalp. Suddenly Lance lightens up and presses play on a song he's found.

The familiar notes of _The Little Drummer Boy_ fills the car and Lance settles against Keith once again. He hums along with the intro and fiddles with Keith's hair, who furrows his brow as the singing starts.

"This isn't Harry Simeone." Lance throws him a judging look.

"Of course not! Harry Simeone's got nothing on Pentatonix, you got it?"

"Well you could at least have played the Johnny Cash one!" This time, Lance rolls his eyes, but smiles nontheless.

"Shut up, you absolute fucknugget," he says, which makes Keith break out into a laugh. Lance's smile widens as Keith snorts when he attempts to stop laughing.

"Shut up, or I'll make you," Lance threathens, waving his index finger in front of Keith's face. Keith manages to wheeze out, "you called me a fucknugget," before Lance softly places a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Keith's laugh fades, but a smile is still there as he closes his eyes while Lance leans forward to softly kiss him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from [the little drummer boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJ_MGWio-vc) (if u didnt figure that out)
> 
>  
> 
> [check out my tumblr!](https://kristmaskeith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
